Vampires Everywhere, A Reunion
by Lady of the Lost and Found
Summary: The vampires of Luna Bay are dusted, the Emersons are safe, and Edgar can finally get a break. That's what he thinks. He never anticipated Sam Emerson appearing on his doorstep nor did he expect what would become another Edgar Frog Nightmare. Post Tribe
1. Edgar

Heyo Sportsfans!

Here's a little side project that I'm working on while I finish off **_Little Fighter_**. Believe it or not I watched the Tribe again the other day and instead of throwing a spear at my television screen I had a brainstorm. Edgar Frog walked into my head and just gave me that deadpan scowl of his. Well, seeing how I can't say no to that look, I decided to do what he wanted me to. Taking the last two tiny scenes of the Tribe film, the ones between Edgar and Sam, I've decided to write up what went on from the moment Sam arrived at Edgar's doorstoop to the moment the two throw themselves at each other in a snarling fit of rage. I figure it's time for Edgar and Sam to have their fifteen seconds of glory and seeing how I've never written Sam before, I figure this is as good a time as any.

So to all you Warner Bros lawyers out there, I am not making a single cent off this thing, I don't own the characters that you've slandered and this is purely for pleasure. And I'm doing it for the Frogs and Sammy because their side deserves to be heard.

Happy Reading

* * *

Ugh, finally. It was over.

For now anyways.

Edgar blinked hard as he fought back a heavy yawn that tickled the back of his throat. It was ten in the morning and he had been up for the past 42 hours. It always took a lot out of him when he had to prep and take out vampires on his own. But what could he do? As far was he was concerned this was his calling in life and he was just going to have to grin and bear it as best he could.

Yet things were not like they used to be. He was getting tired a lot quicker and his launcher was getting heavier all the time. God how he hated getting old.

"_Better old than immortal."_ He thought grimly to himself as he turned on the tap and began to scrub off the vampire residue that had dried in a hard crust on the carbon fibre stake in his hands. The Woody Woodpecker heckler had been easy enough to eradicate but Edgar still didn't take a chance with mere decapitation. Nah, nothing was as sure proof as the old stake to the heart routine.

Twisting his head sharply to the side, Edgar cracked a kink in his neck and let out a tired sigh. One glass of Frogjuice mixed with whatever instant coffee he had left in the trailer and then he was hitting the sack.

Edgar debated over the price range of the Emerson's bill as he slowly began to scrub the caked on blood off of his face and neck. Should he charge them full price for his services or should he give them the family discount? They were exactly family but he knew their parents and their uncle. He could give them a bit of a break. After all, they had gone to the brink of damnation and spat in the devil's face. He had to give them that.

**Whap whap whap!**

Edgar froze half hunched over the tiny sink as he opened his eyes and listened. It was broad daylight and he had enough crucifixes and vampire wards set up to keep dozens of vampires at bay so he instantly checked off vampire off his list of suspects. Who the hell would be coming around here at this time of the day? Or just coming around here period?

"Who is it?" Edgar barked as he rested his weight on his elbows and tilted his head to the side to get better hearing reception.

"Open up man. We gotta talk." A muffled voice whined from the other side of the trailer's paper thin metal door. Edgar swallowed hard as the familiarity of that voice struck home.

What the hell was he doing here?

"Whatever you have to say you can say through the door." Edgar growled as he straightened up and shook the water off his hands. He didn't bother grabbing a rag.

A heavy pause hung in the air for a moment as Edgar waited to see what his visitor would do now. He wasn't going to invite him into his home; he wasn't going to give the guy the time of day. As far was he was concerned Sam Emerson was no friend of his.

"You might not want to put those stakes away just yet man. …You got company on the way." Sam sighed through the wire mesh screen that covered what used to be a small window. There was no point in trying to force his way in because the Frog would probably drive a stake through his heart for breaking and entering. Little did Sam realize how close to the mark that assumption was.

Edgar lowered his hands as his eyes quickly swept around the cramped quarters of his mobile home. There were garlands of garlic strung up on every wall, stakes, crosses and various different styles of crucifixes affixed to every surface. Missing posters and flyers wall-papered what little space there was left. All this and more was the result of his endless battle with the legions of the undead. But no matter how many he killed more just showed up in their place.

Growling softly to himself Edgar closed his eyes and squared his shoulders. Sam wouldn't have taken the time to track him down and come always out to this shit-hole just to catch up for old time's sake. If he was here, there was a damn good reason for it.

With his resolve etched onto his face, Edgar turned around and wrenched open the trailer door with enough force to send Sam staggering back. With his eyes narrowed into silts Edgar stuck his head out and fixed the Emerson with a look that could have scared the piss out of most people.

"What kind of company?" He growled darkly as he carefully eyed his old childhood friend over. He didn't like what he saw.

"The kind we've been waiting for for over 20 years. That kind." Sam said as he thrust his hands into the deep pockets of his heavy brown trench coat and glowered at the peddle strewn ground. He didn't lift his head to meet Edgar's gaze. It was if he didn't want to.

Edgar arched an eyebrow as he kept his eyes trained on Sam. The guy looked about as white as a corpse and the faint tremors that shook his arms were more than enough of a giveaway. He was in a bad way. How bad, Edgar didn't know. Did he want to find out? A voice inside him told him no, but he was going to anyways.

"You're not invited in." Edgar snorted as he slammed the trailer door in Sam's face, leaving the guy to stand out there while he quickly rounded up his gear and added a few extra stakes to his vest. His instinct was telling him that something was off and that made him edgy. Edgy was never good with Edgar. He had the scars to prove it.

When Edgar opened the door once more and stepped out of the trailer he noticed that Sam hadn't moved at all. The guy still had his head hanging and the pair of thick sunglasses he was wearing kept Edgar from reading his eyes. People say that the eyes are the windows to the soul and they were always the first thing to give you away.

"Take off the glasses." Edgar commanded as he stopped right at the edge of the circle of salt that surrounded the ramshackle trailer he called home. He wasn't going to take any chances. The sun was high in the sky but that didn't mean Sam wasn't a threat. There were other monsters besides vampires that could cause serious bodily harm.

Sam opened his mouth in order to protest but Edgar beat him to it.

"Do it now. Or else I'm out." There was no chance of a debate. It was a yes or no deal.

Knowing that there was no point in avoiding the inevitable Sam sighed and gingerly removed the reinforced Ray bans. Without the protection of the thick lenses Sam squinted sharply and blinked hard. The sunlight seared into his skull and when he glanced over at Edgar he could only do so for a few seconds before it all became too much.

Edgar had seen enough. Sam's eyes were still the same baby blue as they had always been, abet a little on the bloodshot side but that could be the result of a number of things. Alcohol, drug use, no sleep, the list went on and on. He wasn't a zombie but he sure looked like one. Probably felt like one too.

"Get in the truck." Edgar shouldered his way past Sam and didn't glance over his shoulder to see if the guy was following him.

"Where we headed?" Sam asked after he had shuffled his way over to the beat-up old Ford pick-up truck and hoisted himself up into the cab. Edgar didn't grace him with a response as he fired up the truck and pulled away from his home base in a shower of dirt and gravel. The two sat in an awkward silence as Edgar drove out of the heart of the town and over to an isolated cove that he was familiar with. It was the perfect place for a serious conversation such as this. There was no way they could be overheard among the screeching seagulls and crashing surf. There was no such thing as being too careful these days. Anyone could be listening.

"You're going to tell me how you found me and where the hell you've been hiding all these years. In that order." Edgar rolled down the window and rested his left arm on the door as he steered with his right. He kept his eyes on the road and his ears trained on his passenger. Sam had a hell of a lot of explaining to do.

"H'okay. Well," Sam sighed as he nervously scratched his chin, "finding you wasn't a problem. The internet makes it nearly impossible for anyone to really hide these days. Especially when your boards are being promoted on the surfing circuit. And that MySpace page? Real cute. _Custom boards for a killer ride. _If that wasn't a dead-enough giveaway I don't know what is."

Edgar rolled his eyes as he made a right off of the main road and headed up a side-road that looked like it has seen better days.

"As for where I've been, well, you could say that I've been places. Over here over there, never staying in one spot for too long. You know better than I do how easy it is for them to find us." Edgar gingerly rubbed the back of his neck and let out a tried sigh. He slouched in the seat and rested his knees up against the dashboard.

Edgar just shook his head. No wonder the guy looked like crap. He probably hadn't slept properly in months. But his vague response didn't sit well with Edgar. He wanted facts, cold hard facts, and Sam wasn't giving him any. That there led to a number of different speculations but Edgar chose not to voice them right then. He'd find out what he needed to know soon enough.


	2. Sam

**Heyo Sportsfans!**

**Here's the second part of this four part short. It's from Sam's perspective because it's about time we got to hear from his side of things no? Woot.**

**There is a poll on my profile page that had to do in helping me to decided which two scenes from **_People are Strange _**and **_Little Fighter_ **get commissioned to be drawn up. I found an artist whose work I really enjoy and he has accepted the task of bringing certain characters to life. If you would like to see a specific scene from the stories drawn up please please please vote! So vote! Do it! Do it Naaaaooouuuuggghhh!!!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Get out."

Sam's head jolted forward when Edgar wrenched open the passenger door and stood there glaring down at the Emerson. Sam must have dozed off without realizing it because when he raised his head and looked around all he saw was a shit load of really big boulders.

"Where are we?" Sam asked as he unfolded himself from the cramped cab and gingerly stretched out his spine. Ahhhhh man, he was getting too old for passing out in cars. But he couldn't help himself, he was just so damn tired.

Instead of giving him a response Edgar just narrowed his eyes, hunched his shoulders a bit and stalked off down a small winding path that wove its way between the towering rock formations. If Sam didn't know any better, he'd say that the Frog was on to him. Which wasn't exactly that unlikely seeing that it was Edgar Frog.

"The Rambo treatment. Great." Sam muttered to himself as he quickly looked over his shoulder. He could never shake off the feeling that he was being followed. It sat on his shoulders like a truckload of bricks that he could never put down. God, sometimes he really hated being him.

Ah well, he had come this far hadn't he? It was better to get it over with and prepare for the worst. That is if Edgar didn't suddenly turn around and ram a wooden stake through his chest.

Major bummer.

Following the path Sam picked his way through the impressive rock figurations until his feet touched something he hadn't walked on in years. Sand. Lots of it. Frowning behind his glasses Sam lengthened his stride in order to catch up to Edgar who was already stalking his way towards the crashing surf. He hadn't been anywhere near a beach in over twenty years. After the Santa Carla incident he made sure never to set foot near an ocean again. The ocean held too many memories.

"We going swimin' now cause I left my stuff back at the motel." Sam sniffed as he came up behind Edgar at a slow jog. That was the best he could come up with at the moment, as lame as it was. The overcast sky was giving him a killer migraine and being out and about at 10 am just wasn't doing him any favours. For the past couple of days he had to cut back on his day time exposure as things started to go down the chute. It wasn't safe for him to be doing this. But he needed help.

"I gotta say that Seth Gecko Clooney look really suits you. Never thought you'd be the type for ink but hey, it works. I dig it." Sam slowed his pace to match Edgar's and without thinking he threw his arm over Edgar's shoulders. Ya know, to get the guy to lighten up.

But Edgar was not the type to take physical contact as a gesture of friendship.

"Why don't you cut to the chase and tell me why you're here." Edgar growled darkly as Sam felt him stiffen under his arm.

Damn. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought it would.

"Alright, in a nut shell here you go." Sam sighed as thy kept walking. Edgar wanted answers. Sam wanted his help. In order to get said help he was going to have to lay all of cards down. He didn't have much of a choice.

"Two…three weeks ago I overheard some talking about ahhh…. a Master who's going to be heading out here to Luna Bay. To settle a score." Sam kept his eyes on the waves as they travelled up the sand. Was the tide coming in?

Edgar stopped in his tracks and turned out of Sam's reach as he shot him one of his infamous "glare stares." That look had become a well known trademark of the guy in certain circles. Sam paused and looked at Edgar. Was he going to take the offering?

"Anything else?" That would be a no.

Sam gritted his teeth as he clenched his hands into fists. Thankfully he kept his hands hidden in the pockets of his coat or else he would have easily given himself away and all of this would have been for nothing.

"I need some garlic. I need some stakes, I need some Holy Water." A nervous edge crept into his voice as he quickly listed off the typical vampire killing essentials. He wasn't joking here. He needed this stuff as soon as he could get it. When he didn't get a response from the Frog he just kept on going. If they guy didn't believe him, fine, but it wasn't going to be from the lack of trying. "Yeah. Yeah I need to prep man. Okay? That's what I need."

Edgar's stare turned into a scowl. Sam quickly took a step back when the guy shoved his angrier than thou face into his. Oh crap. Did he know? He knew. He had to. Sam was sure of it.

Stiffening his spine Sam prepared himself for the worst but for once he turned out to be wrong. Completely off the mark in fact.

"Do you _really think_ that after all these years that I'm gonna let this go like nothing ever happened between us?"

What?

Sam blinked behind his glasses and just stared at Edgar for a moment as he tried to wrap his cotton filled mind around what the guy was implying. Twenty years ago, after the all out duke-and-nuke-em battle with the Lost Boys of Santa Carla, Sam had high-tailed it out of that town as fast as he could and went back to Phoenix to live with his father. For once, his mother had actually agreed with him. The Frog brothers however did not. To them he had abandoned them and by cutting off all contact with them they saw it as an ultimate act of betrayal. What the hell man? He had been a freaked out kid for Christ's sakes! It took him ten years of therapy to move past the Santa Carla incident but clearly it looked like Edgar still had one foot in the past.

Wait, was Edgar still carrying _that_ grudge around after all this time? Was he honestly serious?

One look of Edgar's face told Sam that he was.

"More important things are happening here. Grow up." Sam didn't hold back his frustration as he took his hands out of his pockets and placed them on Edgar's shoulders. As he did so the image of wrapping his hands around the Frog's throat and strangling him to death flashed into his mind. It would be so simple. So _easy. _He wouldn't even see it coming.

_No. I won't. No!_

Sam shoved that quiet seductive presence out of his mind and tried to focus on the task at hand. He was running out of time.

"I'm here to _help_. And if I'm right and your brother Alan is on his way here…you _know_ better than anybody man. You taught me. You're gonna need as much help as you can get."

"_And so will I."_ Sam mentally added after the implication of his words settled over them and added to the dark heavy atmosphere that seemed to hang over the bay. Now was the moment of truth. Was Edgar going to take what was given and see reason? Or was Sam going to have to make a run for it?

_C'mon you know I'm right. _

Squared off face to face, Sam and Edgar stared at each other barely a nose length apart. To Sam, what came next was either going to make or break him. Edgar held his life in his hands without even knowing it. Sam didn't dare say so until he got the all clear. He knew Edgar and his reputation well enough to know the guy had no mercy for those in Sam's predicament.

What was actually two seconds felt like two lifetimes and the breath hitched in Sam's throat when Edgar raised his hand and pointed right at him like God's finger. No! No? Yes? Oh thank god. Thank you thank you thank you god thank you!

"Those are some very serious words man. You got proof to back it up?" Edgar dropped his impenetrable guard and for a moment Sam caught a glimpse of the 15 year old Frog that had helped to save his family all those years ago. Just like old times. Well, not quite.

Now came the hard part.

"Yeah. Unfortunately I do Edgar," Sam had a bitter taste in his mouth as he said those words, "I do."

Turning his head to the side so that he wouldn't have to see the expression on Edgar's face, Sam gingerly reached for his collar and carefully peeled it away. His shoulder ached in protest but Sam just kept his eyes lowered as the tell-tale marks came into view. Two scabbed over puncture wounds were on the base of his neck where he had been nailed. Sam had been lucky though. He had managed to move in time to avoid having a pair of fangs rip his throat out but he hadn't been fast enough to avoid those teeth entirely.

Out of the corner of his eye Sam spied the sick look in Edgar's eyes. Edgar hadn't been expecting this. He looked like he had been dealt a low blow to the gut. That wasn't good.

"Yeah." Sam swallowed and quickly lifted the collar back into place. Edgar had an expression on his face that matched the one on Sam's. They both knew what this meant. They were back to square one but only this time it wasn't David and his cronies that they had to deal with.

Edgar forced himself to look at Sam. The look only lasted a moment but it was enough.

"It's all I need." Edgar muttered as he quickly turned away and stared out at the surf.

A sigh of relief escaped Sam as his shoulders slumped forward. The ton of bricks that he had been carrying around for the past week and a bit finally seemed a little lighter now. He wasn't alone in this anymore and if anyone could help him out, it was Edgar.

"Was it him?" Edgar's question caught Sam off guard but he knew who Edgar was implying.

"No," Sam shook his head as he glanced down at his feet and eyed a pint-sized cab that scuttled over his shoe as it took a mad dash for the waterline. "It was a stooge. He ent it out to kill me. Didn't go down quite as it expected though."

Edgar furrowed his brow as he gave Sam a questioning glance.

Sam couldn't help but smile that cocky smirk of his.

"What? You think I forgot everything you taught me?" Sam snorted as he shook his head and scratched the side of his nose. "Took a lot of fast thinking to explain to the cops why melted goo covered my entire apartment though."

Edgar grunted and nodded in approval. When it came to killing vampires, remodelling was always a consequence.

"How long has it been?" Edgar asked, but this time his voice was dead serious. Not serious "I'm going to kill you" but "If you don't tell me the truth then I will kill you" serious. That was typical Edgar for you.

"Uhhh…a week, maybe nine days? I can't really remember. I think I passed out for a few days after." Sam chewed his lower lip as he tried to bring the past couple of days into focus but all he got was static fuzz. Sam kept his eyes on Edgar as he tried to pick up on what the Frog was thinking but unlike the last time they had been in this situation, Edgar had gotten his act down pact. He was about as easy to read as the boulders that surrounded them.

"How bad off am I?" Sam asked quietly. When his brother had been in this predicament he had…what…two, three days before the shit hit the fan? Sam had passed that mark and was still hanging in there but he could feel his resolve slipping. It was taking all of his inner strength to just stay on his feet right now and he didn't know if it was such a wise thing to fill Edgar in on that little bit of info.

"A few days. Three max." Edgar said as he quickly did a calculation in his head. Sam had been bitten by a vampire. The process usually took slightly longer to manifest itself than it did when the blood of the head vampire was drunk. It always depended on how strong the victim was and how badly off they were wounded. Sam had been bitten but not mauled. He was standing in daylight after the seven day grace period. He still had a fighting chance but that would all depend on how fast they could find Alan and finish him off. And Edgar knew his brother, knew him well enough to know that he wasn't going to go down without one hell of a fight.

"That's it? So much for my two years left to live." Sam tried to crack a joke but when it came out it didn't seem too funny.

"How'd it find you?" Edgar pressed on as he quickly glanced at his watch. There were only so many hours of sunlight in a day and they were going to have to make as much use out of them as they could.

"Same way he found you I guess. It's not like I've been walking around with a giant sign on me for the past two decades." Sam stated dryly. He had been mulling over that one fact for the past week and still he hadn't come up with a plausible answer. How had Alan managed to find him? Sam had spent these last twenty years of his last being paranoid about being followed, which explained why he was constantly moving from one place to another. But he made sure to keep his tracks clean. No blogging, no advertising, no out of control fashions. He just blended in with the world around him. And why would Alan come after him? Edgar was the one he had a score to settle with, if the stories of what went down ten years ago were true.

"Do I even have a chance? Answer me truthfully."

Sam stepped toward Edgar but refrained from getting too close. Now that he knew what Sam was Sam didn't think he'd be all that keen on getting touchy feely with someone who was liable to rip his head off. And he was right. As he moved closer Edgar took an instinctive step to the side in order to keep his distance.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Maybe…I think I can live with that." Sam swallowed as he stared out at the waves. The tide was coming in after all. All that running water, so close, so very close. It was kinda funny though, after all these years Sam would have thought that he wouldn't be afraid of it.

"_Guess I was wrong on a lot of things._" He thought to himself before the world went dark. Sam hit the sand in a crumpled heap just as the waves crashed closer and closer, trying to drawn him down into the darkness of the ocean depths.


	3. Edgar Frog

**Hello Sportsfans!**

**Long time no see eh? Here's part 3 of 4. The last chapter should be up shortly once I get a chance to go over it with a fine tooth comb. Enjoy!**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Riiiiiiing._

He wasn't picking up.

"Damn it Sam." Edgar growled as he slammed the phone down on the receiver for the third time that night. The sun had set over an hour ago and during that time Edgar had no success in getting in touch with the Emerson. The guy was practically on death row, why the hell wasn't he picking up?

Edgar scowled as he glared down at a tall stack of well-thumbed comic books that sat in a corner on the tiny card table he used to do everything on except sleep. _Vampires Everywhere!_ was lying there open to the page where the busty blond victim in a revealing negligee was sound asleep on a bed and the would-be vampire was hovering outside her bedroom window.

The picture didn't sit too well with Edgar. With a grunt he grabbed the comic and threw it onto the cluttered counter and out of his line of sight.

Okay, maybe he was over-reacting. Maybe Sam was still out cold.

After Sam had collapsed on the beach Edgar had done what his twenty years of training had prepared him for. He had tried to revive Sam but when that didn't work he did what he had to do to keep Sam in the mortal realm. Half a water bottle of holy water to the face was enough to make even the most comatose of vampires sit up and take notice. Sam hadn't been any different. Edgar had been forced to slug the guy in the face a few times to calm him down but once the burning sensation wore off Sam came to his senses.

After that Sam sang like a bird and Edgar hauled his half-dead carcass off the beach and straight into the seedy motel room that the guy had been staying in. It was a roach hole if Edgar ever saw one but at least there weren't any flies. Flies would have been Sam's death sentence.

_Flies and the undead go together like bullets and guns. _

Edgar snorted as he grabbed one of the two wooden stools in his trailer and sat down. He had done all he could to secure Sam in his room. Holy water on the door and window frames, crucifixes and garlic strands nailed to the wall, hell he even went as far as to bless the place and sanctify it in the traditions of the Roman Catholic Church. Aside from his trailer and a few churches in town there wasn't a safer place to be.

Of course Sam didn't quite see it that way. Edgar had to put his foot down, literally, when Sam tried to interfere with the holy ritual but Edgar couldn't hold it against the guy. The disease was starting to take a firm hold and Edgar had fully expected Sam to react as he did. Even a half-vampire couldn't stand being on consecrated ground.

After knocking Sam out with a well-placed blow to the back of the head Edgar had dragged the guy into the bathroom, handcuffed him to the base of the toilet and left the phone within easy reach. The plan was to get in touch with Sam once the sun went down but it wasn't working out that way.

He better try again.

Edgar reached behind him, snagged the phone and quickly dialled the number to Sam's room that he had gotten off the motel owner but this time instead of ringing Edgar got the busy signal.

"Oh great." Edgar sighed and placed the phone on the receiver, gently this time. That nagging feeling in his gut was acting up again and Edgar knew what that meant. He had to get over to the motel and he had to do it now.

Closing his eyes for a moment Edgar breathed in deeply and collected his thoughts. He shouldn't have left Sam alone but he had no choice. If what Sam said was true and Alan was on his way to Luna Bay to bring the Second Coming down on his head, Edgar had to make sure that he was damn well prepared to face the fire. It had taken a few hours to get the truck ready with every intention on swinging by the motel to pick Sam up. Edgar refused to wait around for his notorious brother to show up. He was going to bring the fight to the enemy. Only now it seemed that enemy gained a new foothold.

But he had to make sure. He owed Sam that much.

Exhaling loudly Edgar shook his head and his eyes drifted over to a pair of silver dog tags that hung over the tiny sink. They hung there in silent tribute to Edgar's better half that no longer existed. That was all he had that was left of the old Alan. Would another set go up for Sam?

"God damn you Alan." Edgar cursed under his breath and grabbed his utility belt and protective vest. He had no choice. He was going to have to break his own rule and put his neck out to see if Sam was still alive, or better yet still Sam. Strapping on his armour, he quickly patted himself down to make sure that everything was where it should be. Satisfied Edgar pulled a red strip of cloth out of his pocket and tied it around his head.

Father Edgar Frog, Awesome Monster Basher and Surf Board Shaper Extraordinaire, was ready to face his demons.

His footfalls crunched against the dry dirt as he stepped out of his trailer and headed for the truck. The determined expression on his face could have kept Nazis at bay had they been lying in wait to ambush him. But he made it to the truck without incident. No one was going to bother him there but a small part of him wished someone would. He had an itching to put some booted foot to ass right about then. The engine coughed once before the Ford roared to life without so much as a backward glance, Edgar jetted onto the main road and headed to the edge of town.

The night was quiet but that didn't mean it was safe.

Luna Bay wasn't a large town to begin with but Edgar's eyes never stopped peering into the shadows as he drove to the motel. He'd been doing this for so long that it had become just another one of his daily habits. If there was a vampire lurking out there, he'd pick up on it. It was almost like a sixth sense that he had developed. Vamp-radar had its perks even if it was on a permanent code red.

The brakes screeched as he pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine. The half-lift neon sign flickered lazily as a small group of moths flittered around the "air-conditi..." notice. The place was a rat hole but an oddly well-lit rat hole. Edgar scanned the lot for anything out of sorts until he fixed his gaze on room number 66. The lights were still on inside but Edgar was pretty sure he hadn't left the door open.

A growl tickled the back of his throat as he unsheathed a stake and stepped out of the truck. Eyes and ears open and searching the Frog cautiously approached the motel room and scanned for any signs of forced entry.

There were none.

Using the toe of his boot Edgar slowly pushed the door in and blinked as he caught sight of the room. The whole place was trashed. Completely and utterly trashed. It looked like a tornado had ripped through it and demolished everything that wasn't bolted down or made of solid steel. A tornado with a serious set of claws judging by the slash marks along the far wall.

Well this was just great.

"Sam!" Edgar called out and waited for a response. There was none. Checking to make sure that there wasn't anything nasty lurking in a corner Edgar entered and picked his way through the room being careful not to touch anything as he kept his stake clutched tightly in his right hand. He headed for the bathroom and expected to find one of two things. Either Sam was going to be lying in pieces in a pool of his own blood or he was going to be crouched in a corner in full fang ready to tear Edgar's throat open. Steeling himself for both Edgar clenched his jaw and with his stake raised, kicked the bathroom door in.

And the bathroom was empty.

The mirror was cracked and the towels shredded but there wasn't any trace of Sam. The handcuffs were lying on the floor and the phone had been chucked against the wall, having chipped a few tiles. This can only mean one thing.

_He's turned._

"Shit."

That one word seemed to sum up the past two days perfectly. He thought he had shit to deal with before, now he found himself to be in an even bigger pile of it.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Lowering his arm but still keeping a tight hold on the stake Edgar quickly left the motel room. He had been doing this long enough to expect the unexpected. If Sam had gone a-wall, Edgar wasn't going to be caught with his pants down. Not again. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He hadn't kill Alan when he had the chance and now that mistake had come back to haunt him triple fold.

"Okay Sam. Where are you?" Edgar murmured quietly as he stood alone in the empty park lot. Sam wouldn't have gone far. He would be disoriented and running loose but he wouldn't venture too far from what was familiar. Maybe if he was lucky he hadn't killed anyone yet. Edgar highly doubted that though. Sam was never the lucky type.

Edgar tilted his head to the side, listening closely. He thought he heard something. Could have been anything. A rustle of leaves? Maybe a stray cat. Scowling Edgar sniffed the night air and his nose picked up something so faint he almost missed it. Smelt like...mildew.

"C'mon Sam." Edgar sighed as he headed straight for the nearest streetlight, sheathing the stake as he did so. He was going to have to draw Sam out of the darkness if he was going to have a decent shot of putting him out of his misery. That was the one thing that Edgar envied the bloodsuckers for. Wasn't the immortality, the strength, the ability to fly or manipulate minds. No, it was the night vision. If Edgar could see in the dark his job would have been a hell of a lot easier.

Sam was nearby. Edgar could practically feel his eyes boring into him.

"Cut the theatrics! I know you're out there." Edgar barked as he paused beside an old wooden picnic table that looked like it had been around since the 80s. Someone had carved "MOtlEy CrUe RoCks!" into one of the planks. "Show yourself."

Edgar waited. No vampire can resist a challenge like that. Not even a newly turned one.

Edgar didn't have to wait long. Slowly out of the darkness an outline emerged. The figure stopped just out of his line of sight but Edgar caught a faint blur of movement out of the corner of his eye and instinctively he whipped out a wooden stake. Old habits die hard.

"Good way to get yourself staked Sam." He growled. His tone held a clear warning for Sam to stay back.

"_Eeee_asy there compadre. After all the shit that you've pulled? I think you can at least hear me out. I feel like you _owe_ me that." The tone of Sam's voice wasn't right. It was too sly, too slick.

Edgar squinted as he tried to make out Sam's face but Sam remained cloaked in the safety of the shadows.

"I don't have to hear anything. And I don't owe you anything." Edgar warned as his knuckles began to turn white. That bad feeling that he had been carrying around just went from bad to worse. He wasn't liking any of this.

"You sure about that Edgar?"

Sam slowly stepped forward and as he came closer Edgar could make out the prominent ridge of his forehead.

_Crap._

"Stay there!" Edgar barked his shoulders tense as the stake remained motionless in his hand, pointed directly at Sam. There were no quivering hands or knocking knees. Edgar was primed and ready to fight to the finish if Sam tried to pull anything.

With a menacing scowl etched onto his face Sam came to a halt when he reached the outer circle of light that was cast by the flickering light bulb. It was all too clear that the vampire in him is winning. The sharp brow and sadistic sneer on his face sent a chill down Edgar's spine. He looked just like Allan did when he was infected.

Sam stared Edgar down before his attention shifted from Edgar's face down to the pointed end of the stake. So this was Edgar's idea of helping out a friend huh?

"You don't want it to go down like this." It was as if Edgar read Sam's mind. It wasn't that hard. Sam's eyes gave him away. Even from where he was standing Edgar could see that despite the facial deformity there was still some human left in the Emerson. His eyes, however piercing, were still they're usual baby blue. He's hasn't fed yet. There was still a chance they could beat this thing. But it was going to be up to Sam to make that decision. Edgar couldn't do it for him.

"Ohhhh it's goin' down like this."

Sam pulled back his lips and bared his fangs at the Frog, giving Edgar a damn good look at a mouthful of jagged teeth. It looked like he wasn't going to take his old friend's work of caution. Sam was too damn hungry to even consider it. At the edge of his rope, any thoughts of self-preservation and reserve were frayed to the point that he wasn't able to control himself even if he wanted to. The urge to maul and feed was just too damn strong. Sam _wanted_ to feed. Edgar stood in his way. Someone was going to get hurt.

"I'm warning you." Edgar instinctively shifted into a fighter's crouch, lowering his center of gravity as he raised the stake at shoulder level, aiming it right at Sam's chest. He didn't want to do this. They still had a chance to save him. But if Sam was going to go off the deep end Edgar had no choice but to take him out before somebody got killed. Sometimes Edgar Frog Vampire hunter really hated his life.

"_C'mon Sam don't do this. Please."_ Edgar mentally pleaded, his eyes locked on Sam's as he waited half a heartbeat for half-vampires reaction. Sam was still in there. Edgar knew it. His brother had gone to the edge but had pulled back in time and ended David's reign of chaos over Santa Carla. Sam could do it to. He had to.

Sam's eyes narrowed as his sneer morphed into an animalistic snarl.

"Man, I'm _trembling._"

The dice had been cast. There was no going back now.

Edgar's roar of regret met Sam's demonic snarl of hunger head on as the two men threw themselves at each other, each one aiming to kill the other with the first blow.


	4. Sam Emerson

**Greeting Sportsfans!**

**Here's a little something I chewed out at what is currently one in the morning. Hopefully I can get the longer chapters up and running soon, that is if work decides to grow a heart and give me a day off to actually catch up on the twenty million things that I couldn't do because of the holidays. Cha, I'm a Humbug. I blame retail.**

**Happy Reading.**

* * *

"_STAY BACK!"_

Like that was going to work.

"C'mon Edgar. I thought we were supposed to be _friends._" Sam snapped as he dodged the jab and plowed into Edgar's exposed chest with as much force as he could muster. He sent the Frog flying backward a good six feet and heard something snap as Edgar landed hard on the edge of the old wooden picnic table.

Sam held himself back for a brief moment as he took in the sight of the guy who was trying to ram a stake through his chest. This was it? This was the best that Edgar Frog could come up with.

"Is that all you got? Jesus Edgar, I thought you had more than this." Sam snorted as he shook his head. Vampires across the country grew edgy every time the Frog Brother was mentioned and for years Sam honestly believed that Edgar was the best line of defense against the legions of the undead. But watching Edgar groan as he rolled off the table-top was a major disappointment. This was the guy he had come to in his time of need. And what, one hit and the guy was down for the count?

"Sam. You really don't want to do this." Edgar growled between clenched teeth as he staggered to his feet favouring a few tender ribs. The stake was still clenched in his right hand but his left arm seemed to hang at an odd angle.

Well so much for that.

"That's what you always say Edgar. And you know what? I want to do this." Sam snorted as he stood back and gave Edgar a look of disbelief. "Yeah, I kinda do."

"I gave you the chance." Edgar growled but Sam ignored him with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, so did I. And ya know what Edgar? You blew it big time." Sam spat as he ran his tongue over his elongated canine teeth. They actually throbbed as the need to rip out Edgar's throat grew to a fever pitch. Damn, it would feel so good to sink his teeth into that guy. A cruel smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he glared down at Edgar in contempt. The guy was a loser, thinking that he actually stood a chance at making a difference. What a chump.

The two locked eyes for a second time but Sam didn't stand there just to gawk. He slowly began to circle the Frog, taking in every reaction that the guy made. It was kind of funny.

No really, it was.

He, Sam Emerson, actually had the upper hand for once and what did he do? He played it out for all it was worth. And it felt so damn good too.

"Did you really think that you could stop me? Dude, you couldn't even stop your own brother from crossing over. Your own _brother_. What does that tell you? I mean, I stopped Michael. Well kind of. But I was a kid. Look at you. You're what, 38 and still playing commando? Did you ever grow up in the last 20 years?" Sam goaded as he prowled around Edgar, taking care to keep enough distance between him and a potential world of hurt.

Edgar rotated on the spot, following Sam step for step but there was a pained look in his eyes. Weakness. Sam was getting him where it hurt the most. All he had to do was pick his words carefully.

God this was easy. There was nothing to it.

Nice.

"I made a mistake." Edgar's voice was thick as his fingers tightened around the stake's wooden hilt.

"Uh yeah, you can say that again." Sam snickered as he quickly darted to the left and then to the right just to see what Edgar would do. Heh, he knew it! Edgar was as jumpy as ever. He was waiting for Sam to swoop in for the kill. Oh but Sam wasn't just going to run into it though. Nah, that would be stupid. He was going to play this out for as long as he wanted and when he was good and ready, then he would strike.

"But I won't do it again." Edgar's eyes narrowed as he straightened as best he could and did something that caught Sam by surprise. He threw his stake away. Threw it, just like that. Gone. "You want to kill me Sam? Then go ahead. C'mon. I'm open. Take a hit."

Sam actually paused in his pacing as he looked at Edgar, not quite believing what he was seeing. This had to be a trick. C'mon! This was Edgar Frog, the Awesome Monster Basher or whatever the hell he was calling himself these days. He had to have something hidden up his sleeve.

"What's the matter Sam? Can't stomach the thought? Afraid that I might kill you? Here, I'll even make it easy for you." Edgar gritted his teeth as he wrenched off his protective vest and chucked it off to the side. All of his anti-vamp gear went with it. The stakes, the garlic, the holy water. All of it.

"What are you trying to pull? You honestly expect me to believe you? C'mon Edgar, I may be an "evil bloodsucker" but I'm not an idiot."

This time it was Edgar who did the snorting.

"If you want to kill me, then kill me. I don't care. Go ahead. But I will not stand here and listen to you go on about something you don't know jack shit about. You weren't there Sam! You weren't there when I needed you the most so why the hell should I be here for you now? C'mon Sam. What do you have to lose? Just your mortality but hey, it's not like you care about that. You don't give dick about anything except yourself. You're no better than your brother." Edgar stood there with his back to the table, exposed and vulnerable. Yet he didn't flinch when Sam snarled. He stood tall and Sam hated him for that.

"Don't you go there." Sam bristled under the glare of the streetlamp as his eyes flashed a blazing yellow for a split second. How dare he bring Michael into this? Mike had lost his life over a grudge that followed him wherever he went. Sam blamed Edgar for it. He said that once they killed off the Head Vampire then Mike would be alright. He would be safe. But the Frog in all of his macho monster killing glory had forgot to mention that vampires really don't like it when you kill off their high-ranking brethren and for the last two decades the Emersons have had to spend their lives in hiding, moving constantly from place to place least the undead terrors came knocking on their door. They had caught up to Michael in the end. Made it look like a car crash in order to cover it up. But where was Edgar? Where was the Fearless Vampire Killer when their backs were up against a wall?

"I just did. What are you going to do about it? Run away again?"

Edgar sneered and it took all of Sam's willpower not to throw himself at the guy right then. No. He had to wait it out. Wait for the right moment to strike. Instinct was telling him to hold on for the perfect opportunity but the self-righteous glint in Edgar's eyes was just too much for Sam to handle.

"I'm…gonna make…you…eat those words." Sam hissed as he bared his teeth. He felt his nails lengthen into lethal claws as his shoulders shook from the effort it took for him to restrain himself.

"That's what they all say before they end up staked. You know what? I've had just about enough of this." Edgar motioned between the two of them with his right arm. "If you don't have the balls to hang on, then fine. Go full-fang but do it on someone else's time. I'm done giving a rat's ass about you. Goodbye Sam. Have a nice afterlife."

Sam eyes widened as Edgar did what Sam never thought he could do. He turned his back on him. And walked away.

_Like hell he was going to walk away from this!_

Sam was not going to get walked out on. Not if he had anything to say about it.

Letting out a full-throated roar that sent a couple of stray cats half-a-mile away running for cover Sam flew at Edgar's back with more speed than he ever thought possible. For a second there it felt like he was flying. Claws out, fangs bared, Sam launched himself onto Edgar from behind with the force of a speeding bullet. He didn't care if it was a stupid move. He was not going to let Edgar just walk out on him. The Frog was going to pay in blood for that.

Well that's what Sam thought anyway as he came down on Edgar's shoulders right after he realized that Edgar knew a lot more about killing vampires than Sam first thought. Edgar had a small hand-held cross in his not-so-injured left hand ready and waiting as Sam went for the jugular.

_Arrrrrrrgh! That fucking burns!_

A wordless high pitch screech of pain escaped Sam as Edgar shoved the silver cross right into his face as hard as he could. It felt like a mixture of battery acid and a smoldering branding iron as his eyes instantly teared up, temporarily blinding him as he tried to get the hell away from that cross. But Edgar was with him every step of the way like some unforgiving shadow. No matter which direction Sam turned to the cross was there to drive him back.

There was just too much pain! He was burning. Burning all over. Gah! What was that? Shit! His arm was on fire!

His coat sleeve was smoking as Edgar snatched his container of holy water off the ground and threw the contents at him. Sam wailed at a fevered pitch that made Edgar's ears ring as he flailed about. He had to get away from this guy. He was freaking nuts!

"It hurts doesn't it! That's what you get for fucking around Sam!" Edgar yelled and the next thing Sam knew he was flat on his back with Edgar on top of him. Sam blinked frantically as his eyesight returned and what he saw was an image that actually scared the piss right out of him.

_Oh, I'm so dead._

Edgar's knees had Sam's arms pinned to the ground while he stayed crouched over Sam's body with a stake pointed directly over Sam's heart and the cross shoved in his face in order to keep him down. The look on Edgar's face was one of pure loathing and malice. This was the face of a guy who had nothing to lose.

"Edgar stop!" Sam yelped as he shied away from the cross but there was nowhere for him to go. He could have struggled but the fight was knocked out of him. Edgar's eyes glared down at him with such hate and Sam knew that he was beat. The closer the cross came the less Sam cared until with a defeated sigh he felt his body automatically shift. The claws were sheathed as his face morphed back to human.

The vampire had been defeated. For now.

But Edgar wasn't going to take that chance.

Not this time.

Sam screamed.

"_Edgar!"_


End file.
